


Drinks

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [21]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He glances up at the strange voice that definitely isn't Amani, then grins slowly at the intruder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 7 June 2016  
> Word Count: 235  
> Written for: anonymous on tumblr  
> Prompt: Kelly/Damien - “I’m flirting with you.”  
> Summary: He glances up at the strange voice that definitely isn't Amani, then grins slowly at the intruder.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series first meeting between Damien and Kelly. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I'm still working out my personal headcanon on exactly how long Damien and Kelly have known each other and dated. This is my way of starting to explore that…
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"You gonna drink that?"

He glances up at the strange voice that definitely isn't Amani, then grins slowly at the intruder. She's standing next to Amani's empty stool at the bar, a curious tilt to her head. Her long hair is pulled back in a messy ponytail, highlighted by streaks of dirt that accentuate the raven locks. Without thought, he reaches up to pluck a stray piece of straw from her hair and tosses it to the floor.

"You didn't want that, did you?" he asks, a lazy grin spreading across his face. "I mean, it wasn't some special souvenir from your grandmother or something, was it?"

Rolling her eyes, she settles on the stool and picks up the glass, one elegant eyebrow quirked for about thirty seconds before she takes a drink. And promptly starts coughing, nearly dropping the glass. He chuckles then, saving the glass before it spills.

"Come on now! That's alcohol abuse if you spill it!"

"Wh-What the hell was that? Battery acid?"

"Ouzo."

She blinks as the coughing subsides. "You drink ouzo on the rocks? What kind of monster are you?"

"Not me! My buddy, Amani, is the monster." He holds out his hand to her. "The name's Damien."

"Kelly," she replies, shaking his hand. "Kelly Baptiste."

"Pleasure to meet you, Kelly Baptiste. Let me buy you a drink of your choice to make up for this."

"I'd like that."


End file.
